


这西瓜竟该死的甜美

by Sherry_xue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P China (Hetalia), Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_xue/pseuds/Sherry_xue
Summary: 性感老王，在线撩露熊性感二肥，在线爬墙(失败的那种)①.cp黑三角（露中金钱组），all耀一笔带②.过于沙雕③.国设④.极度ooc，小学生（幼儿园文笔新人绝望，毫无重点，西瓜段真的真的特别短⑤.不知道有没有太太也写了，有撞脑洞的话请告诉我吖，我会删掉的⑥.就喜欢看着他们开开心心的谈恋爱，还不带脑子的那种⑦.私设王耀认为伊万喝太多酒会醉（不是只能喝一点），伊万不会吃辣
Relationships: America/China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	这西瓜竟该死的甜美

原文：（如下图）最近国内开始流行一种西瓜新吃法--醉瓜。它的制作超级简单：先在西瓜上开一个大小合适（大约瓶盖大小）的洞，把一瓶伏特加斜插进去。当然，如果你酒量好，也可以插两瓶，三瓶，四瓶……经过一整晚的自然渗透，西瓜君已经被彻底灌醉了。切开品尝，富含极高酒精的醉瓜醇厚浓烈，香醇诱人，小小四五块就可以放倒一个壮汉。

王耀在刷百度时看到了上述文字，突然想起之前伊万送的几瓶伏特加还在家里落灰，便将它们拿出来，从冰箱中抱出西瓜，用脸把冰箱门关上。走向流理台，开口，插（别屏）入，一气呵成。真真的酒香（？扑鼻，令人陶醉。  
顺手拿起茶几上的手机，熟练的按下了隔壁小熊的电话号码：“歪，露西亚吗？是我吖，你今天有空吗？啊，那你现在过来吧，我买了西瓜在家等你欧。”王耀一脸慈祥的挂断电话，搓搓手，准备去超市再买点吃的招待露西亚。  
视线转焦俄/罗/斯：莫/斯/科的一个豪华别墅里，秘书一脸惊悚地看着自家祖国大人在再一次与阿尔肥雷德吵完一架，再在接完一通神秘的电话后笑得更加阳光灿烂的脸，再看看地上那根已经碎裂的水管，生无可恋的准备死亡，却被告知去定一张去中/国的飞机票时，脸色又从“wtf劳资豆腐¹都准备好了你却这样”变成了“嘿嘿有♂趣”。  
让我们再次把目光转向中国：这边的伊万甜蜜的笑容果不其然又在机场吸引了一堆女生自是不提，那边王耀也早已经把刚买回的菜品清理干净，准备好了火锅。是的，你没听错，火锅。据当事人王老先生所说，夏天就应该吹着空调吃火锅，围着火炉吃西瓜。然后的然后，“堵堵堵”，敲门声传来。王耀眼前一亮，从沙发上弹起来，小跑过去开门。  
“露西亚！快进来！”王耀眨着一双大眼睛抱了抱伊万，“冷不冷？要不要喝杯绿茶？”“没事的小耀，露西亚一看见你就感觉很温暖。”伊万摸摸王耀的脑袋，“西瓜呢？”“啊啊，西瓜要吃完火锅之后哦，要不然伤身体²的！”  
二人对坐，开怀畅eat，忽汤水滚滚，美味将至。王耀遥指对面菜肴，万与王耀搛起烫之。³伊万盯着王耀被火锅的热气蒸腾得有点发红的双眼，被辣红的双唇，身上突然涌起一股邪火。王耀被他炽热的目光注视着，感觉有点奇怪，歪了歪头看着他问：“万尼亚，怎么一直看着我不吃啊？是我脸上有什么东西吗阿鲁？”伊万收回了自己赤裸裸的目光，冲王耀粲然一笑：“没有哦，是小耀太可爱了！”可爱到想吃你。“那万尼亚快吃啊！尝尝这个肉片怎么样。”王·江山易改本性难移·绝对奸商·白切黑·坏透了·耀搛起一块刚刚从麻辣锅（PS：俩国吃的鸳鸯锅）烫熟的，沾满了辣椒面的肉片，用极纯洁的眼神看着伊万。伊万的心颤了颤，天哪我家小耀怎么可以这么可爱awsl爱情的暴击他的盛世美颜亮瞎了我的双眼有个魅力男友在线给你爱的buling眨眼要你吃辣怎么办在线等十万火急啊算了当然是选择满♂足他啦啊啊啊小耀颜值杀我……然后伊万如同一个英勇就义的战士一般视死如归的将肉吃了下去，开玩笑，只要是耀耀给的，就算是毒药他也会吃，更何况是耀耀亲手做的呐！然而不到一秒伊万就后悔了。woc谁能告诉我为什么这个辣椒这么辣啊！在老王的奸笑下伊万朝他点点头表示抱歉，随后rush into卫生间，用冷水漱口。不作妖就难受的老王在门外不要命的火上浇油：“哎伊万，你怕辣啊？抱歉啦我家没有冰水嘿嘿。”伊万稍微平复了一下心情，觉得嘴里的辣味稍微淡了点后打开门，将门外的东方美人拉进怀里，盯着怀中人琥珀色的眸子，挑起嘴角，勾了一笑：“那就只能让耀耀给我解辣了。”随即，一个绵/软的东西贴上了王耀的嘴唇，舌头细细描绘着他的唇形，偶尔还坏笑的咬咬王耀的嘴唇。王耀看着突然放大的伊万的俊颜，有些惊讶，却推不开那人有力的双臂，只能呜呜咽咽的发出稀碎呻/吟。伊万抓住他示弱的机会，舌头强势的闯进王耀的嘴里，纠/缠着他那有些躲避的兰舌，勾住它，与它在嘴中共舞。然后恋恋不舍地放开，扫过每一颗牙齿，贪婪地汲/取着那人口中的甜味。最终，缓缓退出来，将他口边剩下的涎/液舔干净，一滴也不放过。舔舔嘴唇，意犹未尽地说：“还是耀耀甜。”王耀被那人吻得气息不稳，轻轻打了伊万几下，调整好呼吸，说：“好了，那我们去吃西瓜吧。”“好，都听小耀的。”伊万软糯糯地答应。  
王耀将早已处理好的醉瓜拿出来，切好，拿起一片递给伊万：“喏，给你。”“谢谢耀耀。”伊万接过，咬了一口，“伏特加！”王耀骄傲的说：“对的，是你送我的哦。”两人又说笑了几句，不知不觉瓜皮已经垒成一堆了。“对了伊万，你今天都没怎么吃耶，不饿吗？”王耀的眼角因为酒精的作用有些泛红，看上去秋波流转，风情万种。伊万身上那股邪火还没灭掉，反而生得更快了。他眼神暗了暗，声音沙哑，像是在极力隐忍什么：“吃你就够了。”“欸？哎伊万你醉了！不，你先等等，放我下来，不，呜……啊♂，别碰哪里♂”  
拉灯拉灯，我跟你们讲他们真的只是去睡觉了！（说出来我都不信）  
真的不会写啊，我很纯洁的！（顶锅盖跑）  
事后，伊万开始了真理发言：“这西瓜竟该死的甜美♂”，随后就被自家忍着腰疼和那里疼的男朋友踹下了床。  
这次事件告诉我们，火锅是可以深化友（爱）情的，搭配上一张不管晚上干什么、怎么闹腾都不会发出声音的大床，再加上一堵能隔绝任何诡异哭叫声的墙效果翻倍。  
然后就是另外一个故事了。  
阿尔肥听说了这一切后从美/国直飞中/国，美其名曰加强中/美经贸合作，其实……  
阿尔：耀耀，那个死北极熊的伏特加难喝死了，怎么可以用它糟蹋西瓜捏？还是我家的阔落好，耀耀你是喜欢百事加西瓜还是可口加西瓜呐？  
王耀：（面无表情＋冷漠）肥拒，另，请美/国先生还钱！！！  
阿尔：（死皮赖脸）不嘛不嘛耀耀  
然后，只听砰的一声，阿尔命运的大门关闭了。但是俗话说得好，命运给你关上了一扇门，一定会给你留下一扇窗，于是乎二肥屁颠屁颠的开始了爬窗之旅。但是，因为体重问题，他怎么也没有爬上去。  
“冷冷的冰雨在脸上胡乱的拍，暖暖的眼泪和雨水交织一块……”  
“凉凉月色为你思念成河，化作春泥呵护着我……”  
然后呢，然后就没有然后了……  
今天的Dover不配拥有姓名。  
亚瑟/腐烂西施：嘤嘤嘤，小耀/耀，我也要西瓜  
1：梗源自于“我如果是你，早找一块豆腐撞死得了。”  
2：不知道各位怎么认为，反正我家认为空腹喝酒容易醉，伤身。  
3.改自《三国演义》：“二人对坐，开怀畅饮。忽阴云漠漠，骤雨将至。从人遥指天外龙挂，操与玄德凭栏观之。”  
完

**Author's Note:**

> 总jio的夏天就是应该空调打到最低，风对着自己，裹上被子然后玩手机。啊，对了，还有西瓜！特别喜欢把西瓜榨汁然后加点西瓜块，想自己做一些饮品结果手却不run许。  
> 本来想写Dover的，但是我无法想象红酒加西瓜和死扛拌西瓜，然后就放弃了。或许可以西瓜派？！算了那少主会打死我的。  
> 今天的小阿尔依旧没有还钱，依旧被王耀残忍的抛弃了，但为何我是如此的高兴？！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈   
> 谢谢各位耐心看完我的bb吖！


End file.
